orchids on the breeze
by lydiamaartin
Summary: It's as sudden as a daydream or falling in love. - LucyLysander


**Disclaimer: Characters are JKR's. Song is Thompson Square's.**

**For Song of the Day prompts with the song Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not? and the prompts honeysuckle, sugar, and firefly, though I changed the pairing.**

**Dedicated to Mad (chasingafterstarlight) and Bri (swirling-summernotes), in honor of them trying to guess the pairing for this and pretty much failing – although I actually told Bri what it was going to be just a few days before our guessing game =P But thanks for quite an entertaining evening, guys, and I hope you like it, despite the pairing! :)**

* * *

><p><em>We were sittin' up there on your momma's roof<br>talkin' 'bout everything under the moon_

It's funny, he thinks to himself, how much she looks like a dream in the nighttime.

Winds rush all around them as they sit with their legs dangling over the roof of Audrey's house in Greece, the breezes carrying the scent of orchids and honeysuckle and seashells while the stars up above glitter golden in the skies lit by silver moonlight. Down below, a river washes by the field near the home, water flowing up and down with a soothing pattern that almost puts him to sleep.

Almost.

"Do you take sugar with your tea?" Lysander asks her, the words spilling out of him almost without permission, and she turns to him, blue eyes brighter than the crystals of her headband, and she smiles.

"Honestly, Lysander, of course I do. I'm not Molly; I don't like it black," Lucy giggles, reaching over to absently push one of his blond curls out of his face, a smile lighting up her face. "Why?"

He shrugs, trying not to focus on how his heart rate picks up every time she touches him even by accident. "Well, it's a beautiful night, so I thought we may as well do a little talking. No point in being up here together if we're just going to stay silent, is there?"

Lucy quirks an eyebrow at him. "We could always stargaze," she suggests airily, hiding a smile behind her casual words, and Lysander snorts at the suggestion, lifting a hand to poke her in the side and inciting a squeal from her because she's ticklish and he knows that very well.

"Don't be silly. You're not Dominique, either," he tells her, grinning as she bats his hand away with a huff. "You're all about _dreams_, not _stars_, Luce. I've known you since we were five, y'know." Trailing his hand up her body, he takes a white-blond curl and twirls it around his finger.

"Yeah, I know," Lucy laughs, making no attempt to move away from him, the light in her diamond eyes shining brighter than ever as she looks at him. "How could I forget the boy who spilled skittles down my shirt?" she teases.

"I was five!" he protests, laughing with her as the glow of the moonlight alternately brightens and darkens as grey clouds run by overhead. "What did you expect me to do? Smile politely and shake your hand?"

Lucy rolls her eyes. "_Yes_, you weirdo," she says through her giggles. "I was five, too, and I managed to do that just fine!"

"Well, you're just weird like that," he retorts oh-so-cleverly, snatching up one of the many fireflies that dance across the rooftop in his hand when he has the chance. "Want one?" he offers her on impulse, smiling when his comment teases an even bigger smile out of her.

"A firefly? You're offering me a firefly, and you're calling me weird at the same time. Lysander Scamander, I swear…" Lucy shakes her head, blond curls bouncing, and laughs, making his heartbeat triple to a rate that is most certainly not healthy.

Lysander grins and deposits the firefly on her head where it bounces around a bit but doesn't fly off. "It looks good on you," he tells her sincerely, his forest-green eyes catching and holding her blue gaze, and suddenly, it feels a little like destiny swirling around them, faster than the winds, faster than his heartbeat.

Lucy inhales, exhales, smiles, and asks him, "Ly, are you going to kiss me or not?"

It's as sudden as a daydream or falling in love, and it's almost as lovely, so he leans over and he kisses her, and maybe this is something like love, something like dreams coming true and happily ever after.

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?  
>Are we gonna do this or what?<br>I think you know I love you a lot  
>I think we've got a real good shot<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Reviews make my world go round :) If you read this, I hope you liked it, and please review to let me know what you thought!<strong>

**Don't favorite without reviewing, please and thank you.**


End file.
